1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a washing machine having an integrated wire harness and an assembly method of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine refers to an apparatus that washes laundry via agitation of wash water and laundry. Types of washing machines may include a horizontal-axis washing machine and a vertical-axis washing machine. The horizontal-axis washing machine washes laundry as laundry is lifted upward and drops along an inner circumferential surface of a rotating tub when the horizontally oriented rotating tub is rotated forward or in reverse about a horizontal axis. On the other hand, the vertical-axis washing machine generally contains a pulsator therein and washes laundry using a water stream generated by the pulsator.
In an operation of the above described vertical-axis washing machine, the pulsator may be located at a lower position and may be rotated in response to a signal input from a control panel located at an upper position. To transmit an input signal of the control panel to each electric component including, e.g., the pulsator for operation of the washing machine, a wire harness may be provided to connect the control panel and the electric component to each other.
In the case of a front control type washing machine in which a control panel may be located at an upper portion of a front surface of the washing machine, typically, a main wire coupled to the control panel and a sub wire coupled to, e.g., a motor located at a lower position are coupled to each other using a connector. Although this wire coupling using the connector may exhibit good assembly efficiency, there is a risk of invasion of moisture into the connector.
For example, if hot steam is introduced into the washing machine and invades the connector during operation of the washing machine, tracking between both poles may occur. Such tracking breaks insulation of the connector and generates extreme heat, and thus there is a risk of an accident (e.g., a fire) when the extreme heat is transferred to the entire washing machine. Although research on a waterproof cover surrounding the connector to prevent invasion of moisture is being conducted, this increases manufacturing costs and is not a fundamental method of preventing invasion of moisture.